The Secret of Kondo
The Secret of Kondo (Italian: Il segreto di Kondo) is the twenty-fifth episode of the third season (The Two Tigers) and the seventy-seventh overall episode of the animated series, Sandokan. Plot A Chinese doctor, Dr. Shang lifts Yanez into a sitting position on the bed. Sandokan anxiously asks him whether Yanez will regain his senses. The doctor’s answer is not very reassuring since although Yanez does not have any particular wounds, his spirit seems to have lost the will to live. Morugan is locked up in a dungeon that serves as a prison. She tries to take Mati by surprise, but the giant is very careful and manages to stop her. Brooke arrives and orders her to remove the ring with the tiger depicted upon it. Morugan refuses since it’s the only thing that remains of Kondo. Brooke laughs, "Kondo!" He was only an assassin, a Dayachi mercenary recruited along with others to capture Kiltar. Morugan becomes furious and she would certainly serve him a blow if it weren’t for the scoundrels in the service of Iron Hand. Memories suddenly come back to mind and Morugan once again sees the fire, an Indian woman being wounded to death, the ring with the emblem of the tiger slipping from her finger, and a man’s hand as it picks the ring up, then he reaches the child, gathers her up into his arms. Also, that man is Kondo and Morugan faints. James Brooke dispatches a little boy off to Sandokan with the ring and a note that invites him to go to the harbor and to go there alone if he wishes to see her alive. Once he reaches the harbor, Sandokan sees a woman wearing a shawl on her head that resembles Morugan. James Brooke orders him to hand over his sword. Sandokan drives it into the pier and walks away as Morugan goes towards him. In the same instant in which Iron Hand picks up the sword, Morugan reaches Sandokan but it’s not her! It’s one of the bandits who tries to kill him. Sandokan is not taken off guard so he throws the bandit down to the ground and then calls out to the sword: Nandaka! Brooke has to let go of it because the hilt has turned into white-hot metal. Then the incredible happens. The sword stops, gun shots, rifle shots, and it splits in two whatever comes in their direction and when it moves it leaves a band of light behind. The gang is put in flight and all that Brooke can do is run away. When Sandokan reaches the wharf, the ship has already been engulfed by the darkness of the night. Inside Kiltar Palace, the situation is unaltered with Yanez still unconscious and Morugan in the grips of the bandits. What has the sword added to his knowledge? If he should listen to the Blue Monk, the reassembly of the sword would mean finding Enlightenment instead. In that moment he experiences the fire that occurred during his infancy, he was running around a room calling out to Chandra, a three-year old girl hidden under a table. And then the fiery beam that fell between them. Upon emerging from his memories, it dawns on Sandokan that he once had a sister that he did not save from the fire. And, just like her, he didn’t save Yanez as well. A tear escapes Sandokan’s eye and lands on the ruby that is set on the sword’s hilt. A red flash is produced. All night long, Sandokan watches over his friend. Then at dawn, when he is asleep, he hears a voice call out his name: it’s Yanez. He has woken him up! Brooke has a plan to set the fire to the gun powder inside the Kiltar Palace. Luck would have it that Morugan manages to set herself free before Brooke sets fire to the powder. In any case, she is too late to give the alarm. Finding himself at a loss, Brooke shoots at a keg and all chaos breaks loose. Morugan is inside the burning state-room and she has a wounded leg. Sandokan sees her, but the fire paralyzes him to the spot, then he realizes and shouts: “Chandra!”. In reply, she cries out, “Sagi!” They fall into each other’s arms, but the situation is desperate. But a scene from the past comes to Morugan’s mind. She slips the ring into a wall in front of them, where there’s an inlay in the mosaic and they find themselves outside. Fire has overcome everything in the Palace, but they are safe and sound and have finally found each other. Characters 'Main' * Sandokan * Yanez * Marianne * Paco * Kammamuri * Randi * Morugan 'Supporting' * Chandra * Dr. Shang 'Villains' * James Brooke (Iron Hand) * Dayachi Soldiers (Warriors) Category:Television episodes Category:Sandokan episodes